


Sempiternal love

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, Jupiter (Band), Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY, Nocturnal Bloodlust, RAVE (Japanese Band), Versailles (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto Takanori moves school due to bullying after he comes out as gay. His new school life turns out to be just as bad. One day whilst walking home he meets a dark and mysterious boy known as Takashima Kouyou, who turns his world upside down making him question everything he had ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Takanori wake up, you're going to be late" my mum said as she walked into my bedroom. I pulled the bed covers further on to me as she walked closer. She laughed and then pulled the covers back. 

"It's you're first day at school do you really want to be late?" she asked as she sat down on my bed.

"I don't care about school anymore no-one will accept me for who I really am" I said as I turned my back to her and faced the wall.

" Darling you don't know that" she said and I turned to face her. 

She had a smile on her face but she can't hide anything from me I know her too well. Behind that smile were her feelings of doubt and I knew that she was worried about me. I smiled to reassure her and said: " well I can't get dressed if you're still in here, now can I " 

She returned the smile and told me that she was going to make breakfast. I quickly grabbed a plain black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, got dressed and headed downstairs.

I sat at the table and she handed me my breakfast."When you finish eating I will drop you off" she said whilst picking up a letter that was addressed to her.

Her lips broke into a smile as she showed me what she was holding.

In her hands she held a postcard and letter from my older brother Akira who was on holiday with his friends: Hiro, Nisa, Daichi and his boyfriend Yutaka. I liked Yutaka, when Akira first told him that I was gay he didn't act strangely around me or distance himself from me like everyone else did but he supported me and told me that if I ever needed something he would be there for me, but that's the type of person that Yutaka is. He always thinks of others before himself and he loves Akira more than anything-they are perfect for one another. I looked at the photo as my mum began to silently read the letter that Akira had sent to her, smiling at what he had written.

" Wait" I began " did Yutaka propose" seeing as he was on one knee holding a ring out to Aki who was blushing like a little school girl. 

" Yes that's what the trip was for he wanted to propose, he came to me and told me what he wanted to do he wanted to get the people closest to Akira together. Yutaka asked me to come with well as you but the holiday clashed with term time". 

"We still could have gone, it must have been a huge day for both of them" I said miserably. 

" You just want to put of starting school", she said." Quickly finish eating we need to go" and with that she got up to get her keys and told me to meet her in the car.

 

We got into the car and set off."I'm sorry darling I need to go into work later on today and I'm going to be home late so I can't pick you up", she said to me. From our house the school was a ten minute drive but walking would make the road home a whole lot longer. After a few minutes of silence my mum asked me if I was nervous but I couldn't answer her my mouth was dry and my stomach in a knot. I didn't know if I was going to survive this year, if this school was anything like the last their was no doubt in my mind about the fact that my mum will have me packed up and moved again but this time it was different. Soon after she decided that I was going to move schools, she got transferred to in to the city so we had to move houses as well. My mum is a nurse, she works in the hospital nearby- in the kids ward so she's always busy, but I don't mind I'm used to being alone.

" Taka, are you ok" she said pulling me away from my thoughts.

" yeah, I replied, I'm just a little worried about how today will go." 

" You will be fine she said giving me one of her smiles. Are you going to be ok walking and being home alone." 

I smiled back at her mischievously and said:" I'll be fine, besides I need to explore this strange place that you have brought me to. " She laughed and told me that she would be back before 8. 

The car suddenly stopped in front of a massive building with huge black gates.

" Were here" she said calmly. Eastwood secondary school I wonder what it's gonna be like, I thought to myself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Welcome to Eastwood

As we entered the main reception area I looked around. From what I could see the school looked a whole lot posher than my last. We approached the desk and my mum began to talk to the tiny blonde man who sat behind it. He was pretty, had stunning black eyes, long blonde hair and looked as if he was about in his early twenties. He suddenly turned his attention from my mother to towards me.

" Hi I'm MiA but the students that I'm in charge of call me well MiA , he said to me with a smile on his face, he then went on to say that: I'm going to be your head of year for the rest of your time here in Eastwood, I'll just let your mum finish off filling in the forms then I'll show you around and then hopefully after break we can get you into your classes".

My mum handed the forms to MiA and wished me look after that she hurried out of the door so that she would not be late for work.Normally when teachers talk to students they are sarcastic and don't mean it when they smile or say good things to them, but MiA just seemed really nice and genuine - I could tell that he likes to have a good relationship with all of his students.

"oh sorry he said, I've just been going on and on and I have not yet asked you your name ". 

"no its fine, I know someone else like that I said glancing at my mum who was just getting in to her car. 

"My name is Matsumoto Takanori."

He got up from the desk that he was sat behind and made his way towards me. When he was stood in front of me I studied him more closely and was shocked when I noticed his shirt.

" Nirvana, I said you don't catch many teachers wearing band merch especially not on the alternative scene."

He smiled at me and said" I guess you're a fan then, at this school we encourage individuality among both students and teachers alike we realized that kids feel more comfortable in their own clothes and more at ease than they would if they were wearing an uniform. If that's how they feel comfortable who are we to stop that? About the Nirvana thing I grew up on them been listening to them all my life".

" So what about you Takanori what else do you listen to?", he asked curiously.

" I really like Nirvana there my favorite band but I really like Cannibal Corpse and Pink Floyd as well. "

" What a coincidence I also love them bands, I like the fact that you explore the whole of the rock/metal genre and don't stick to one. That's good, he said, I'm sure were going to get on just fine. With that he turned towards the door and led me down the corridor.

After showing me around the school he brought me to a room which he said would be my tutor room.

"Hey Shinya-san, this is Matsumoto Takanori the new student who is now in your form", MiA said to the man who looked less than impressed by the fact that he had just interrupted his lesson.

" MiA how many times do I have to tell you not to barge into my classroom when I'm in the middle of teaching a lesson." 

Shinya sensei was a tall man who looks relatively young and was clad in a suit. Which was strange as MiA had told me before that most teachers wore casual clothing. He was good looking but there was something I didn't like about him. As soon as I met MiA I knew that we were gonna get along but there was something off about this man which made me feel uneasy and a little bit nervous standing in his presence. I was just glad that his attention was off me and on MiA. I spoke too soon.

"Matsumoto was it ,he asked "turning to face me.

"Y yes s sir " I managed to stutter shifting my gaze from him to the floor.

"Don't be scared of him he lives of the stuff ",MiA said gaining a smile from me. "Sorry for interrupting Shinya-san MiA said but Takanori needed to know where his form was and who his form tutor is, well we'll be going now Takanori has got English now and I told his mum that I'd get him into his lessons asap." 

" It's OK he began but remember to knock next time before you come rushing in oh and Matsumoto nice meeting you I will see you in tutor tomorrow. He said that will a thin smile pressed against his lips but his eyes betrayed him their was something cold hidden behind his piercing brown eyes.

"OK MiA said happily, time for your first lesson here. You have English with my brother Tsuzuku. You'll like Tsuzuku he's exactly like me but he can be really dark sometimes but overall he's a nice guy but I think that I might be a bit biased because he's my brother."

I began to think of Akira and I realized just how much I missed him.

" So do you have any siblings", he asked me. 

"Yeah I replied I have an older brother named Akira he just got engaged to his boyfriend Yutaka ." 

"Bet your parents are happy." 

" yeah I replied my mum's really pleased."

"What about your dad." 

" My dad died when I was 9." There was an awkward silence. " MiA it's OK it happened a long time ago.

" Sorry , he said . I tend to speak before I think."

I gave him one of my best smiles to make him feel better about what he had just asked. He smiled back at me and told me that we were at the English classroom.

" Tsuzuku, MiA called out to him, I've got a new student here for you his name is Takanori."

He turned around and then I realized just how beautiful he really was.Tsuzuku looked nothing like MiA but he was far more attractive as they had the same black eyes and long shiny hair except for the fact that Tsuzuku's was jet black and partly straight. He was wearing a long black cape like jacket. Underneath that he was wearing tight leather pants and a top that stopped at his navel. He looked like he had just come out of a visual kei music video.

"Hi Takanori he said in a voice like silk I'm Tsuzuku and this year I'm gonna be your English teacher but I also teach drama so can you tell be if I get a bit melodramatic. So MiA told me that you got Shinya as a form tutor you gotta be careful with him he can be a bit touchy sometimes and is generally an idiot."

"Tsuzuku ! MiA shouted sternly don't bad mouth the teachers in front of the students." 

" Sorry but he is an arse you can't deny that I'm not trying to scare the boy I'm just stating the facts". 

"OK now Takanori I'm going to leave you now with Tsuzuku and hopefully he will behave himself". 

He turns to leave but stops and says: "oh and Takanori welcome to Eastwood".


End file.
